


Across The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve done wrong to the order, Hansi,” he whispered, turning away. “We were taught not to love. Look what’s happened. They aren’t stupid. They’ll find out about us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars

“Ernst?” Ernst, clad in his night attire in his room, turned to see Hanschen at the door. “What you did for the council was brave. No other padawan has ever had the courage to attempt a fight against the enemy. You should be proud.”

The padawan shook his head. “We’ve done wrong to the order, Hansi,” he whispered, turning away. “We were taught not to love. Look what’s happened. They aren’t stupid. They’ll find out about us.”

Hanschen dropped his arms to his side. “Shall we... start new?” He swiftly made his way to the bed, and kindly took Ernst’s small hands in his. “We can go far, far from here, my love. My home, in Tatooine. It’s not beautiful, and I can’t promise you’ll be content there, but there we’d be... together.”

“What’s Tatooine like, darling?” Ernst backed into Hanschen’s chest. He allowed him to stroke his hair, and rub his arms.

“It’s warm and there’s sand everywhere, and we have those Tusken Raiders you fear of,” Hanschen spoke in a cool manner. “We got podraces and gamblers, and podracing gamblers, too. And plants in odd seasons. I highly doubt it’d be your—“

“C...can we actually go?” Ernst looked up at Hanschen with worry in his eyes. “Can we be in love there?”

With a smile on his face, Hanschen ducked down and kissed Ernst’s lips gently. “Of course, Ernst. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what everyone thought of this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
